Love Never Dies
by Red and God Awful
Summary: Finn is Bored Out of his Mind and Receives a call from Flame Princess saying its urgent, he gets to the fire kingdom as quick as he can to find a shocking sight. What did he see? , What will happen? and Where will it go from there. WARNING LEMONS START IN CHAPTER 4
1. An Unexpected Call

Love Never Dies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure time or any of the characters, if I did This would be an episode... maybe ;)

Notes This is my first Fanfic but why should you care as the reader just read also wanna say Shot out goes to the The Madman001 ( u/4793387/The-Madman001) Go check him out he inspired me to start writing so he is awesome. Also accept Critism on all my Pieces and praise also finn is about 18 so work out the other characters ages so now thats done lemme shut up.

Chapter 1-An Unexpected Call

Finn was at the treehouse bored out of his mind. Although Jake was there Jake had become considrsbly lazy apart from when around Lady but Finn didn't mind. He did most of his quests alone now and had even taken on the lich a few times alone as jake was busy with his pups. "Hey Jake has PB called with any quests or dungeons yet?" Finn asked "Nah man just I dunno try and find one" Jake replied sick of the constant asking. Finn thought about it for a while and lost himself in his thoughts, so much that he didn't hear his special occasion phone ringing. Jake who hated that phone and didn't really see the point of it being there as not much happened these days began to shout at Finn to anwser. "FINNNNNNN" Jake screamed trying to turn his head and keep an eye on BMO. Jake getting irrated at the ringing stretched his paw over to him and slapped him round the face. "Hey, What the heck man!" Finn said regaining himself. He then realised that the hpone was ringing so he jumped on the sofa onto the table, jumped through the air landed did a roll and anwsered. "Show off" Jake thought to himself.

When Finn anwsered the phone in excitment was immediately filled with concern. he heard screaming and people shouting about water and ice he then heard Flame Princess Voice. Finn shuddered remembering all the evnts that had happened all those years ago, although she said he could visit he never did and she never invited him. He ocasionly heard rumors or heard a conversation about how she was doing and how she was ruling but never contacted her. "Finn I need you quickly its an emergency". Finn's though were comfirmed and was about to ask what was going on but she blurted out "COme to the fire Kingdom as fast as you can, Please" and the call was dropped which told him it really was urgent as she usually waits for him to end the call, so he remembered anyway.

Finn looks up to tell jake he is going to fire kingdom when he finds jake is gone, he asks BMO where he went, BMO just simply replies "Gone to see Lady". Finn was actually glad he wasn't there as he would keep him back questioning what it was about and what's gonna happen even though he didn't know either. Finn Ran through the open doorway and ran as fast as he could. He then remembered about the door and turned back to see BMO closing it. Finn relived carried on running towards the fire kingdom. As he claim close to the kingdom he heard a slight noise from up ahead. As he neared the Fire Kingdom it got louder and louder then realised he didn't have any fire protection.

He spotted a nearby traveler and praticly screamed at him "Hey dude you know flame shield?". The guy looked at him taken back by the screaming then said quietly "Yes" Finn then quickly saying "Hey can you place it on my real quick!?" He again replied with "Yes" and casted it on him. Finn started running shouting from behind "Thanks man". He arrived at the guards and screamed "Guys i need to get in right now, its urgent and the queen has requested me!" They all said at once "Aren't you the guy that Broke the Princesses heart?" He Looked to the ground and addmitably said "Yeahhhh, anyway she has requested me and she said it was urgent". "Sorry man She can't give the orders not so buzz off". This angered Finn this was the seccond time he had been denied access to the kingdom and he had enough.

He pulled a water bottle from his pack and threated "Move out the way, i don't wan't to use it but i will if i have to!" "ok man just be cool". This Angered finn even more and threw a bit at his foot making one of them fall to the ground, the rest ran away. "heh some guards" he though to him self. He ran through the narrow entrance noticing the screaming and shouting had stoped. He arrived to find the streets deserted, not anyone in sight. He made his way to the castle observing the empty streets.

As he went into the castle he wasn't too sure about the way but soon remembered. Then it dawned on him again, this was the first time he hadn't been led through without Flame Princess well apart from the time they were looking for the candles and saved her fathers life. It slowly came back to him as he wandered the castle and finnaly arrived at the throne room to a Shocking sight. He saw Flame King sat on his throne with Flame princess about to be lowered into water within the very same lanturn she was kept in for the first 12 years of her life. She saw him but noticed her dad saw him too and had a hint of plead in her eye as it was slowly lowering. 


	2. Saving An Ex

Chapter 2-Saving An Ex

Finn Paniced and grabbed for his sword but realised that in the rush of getting here he forgot it. He grabbed out the water bottle and threw the water at one of flame kings guards and grabbed the sword that the guard had been holding. He was ok to hold it because of flame shield but knew he wouldn't have long and that he wouldn't withstand the power of the flame king. He got into a fighting stance, ready to fight flame king but remembered Flame Princess is being lowered so he threw himslef at the ground level lanturn and smashed it knocking Flame Princess to the other side.

Finn found a chuck of glass in his arm but didn't care he only cared about Flame Princess. He got up and faced Flame King holding his arm as it gushed blood. "What the Fuck have you done boy!" Flame king belowed at the Injured Hero. "I've come to save a Princess, thats what I do" Finn replied still holding his arm Flame King threw two fireballs at him and he dived out the way landing on his bad arm causing more blood to spill. Flame king just glared at the Hero knowing that no matter how much he hurt him it wouldn't do anything. "Fool, You will never leave this place alive" He Shouted jumping up from his thrown towards the injured Finn and Flame Princess

Finn picked up Flame Princess, bridal style and ran with her, he could feel flame sheild wearing off as it took him so long to make his way to the throne room. He placed her on the ground and shouted "What kind of Fucking Dad tries to kill her own daughter?!" Flame king just made a massive fireball and threw it at the hero then he again dived out the way and saw him jump where the hero had just been. He picked up his daughter and threw it at the hero, Finn caught her and shot him a death glare. "Leave this place boy and take this thing with you, it is not mine and never will be, you are both banished from the Fire Kingdom.

Despite Flame shield wearing off he ran with Flame Princess in his arms. He was in a searing pain with his arm gushing blood and his body blistering and feeling like the heat of a thousand suns yet he kept running. He was running towards his tree house now out of the Fire Kingdom when he couldn't bare it anymore, he collapsed at the clearing Finn had first proparly met FP and placed her away from the water. His vision was going black and the last thing he saw was her face being cut and having bruises and he fell unconscious.

Finn woke up and noticed FP not where he left her. He tried to get up but found he wasn't able to, he was too badly injured so he decided to look over the damage done to him. His arm swollen with the chunk of glass still in it noticing blood on the grass next to it, luckily it had stopped, for now. He noticed alot of of holes in his top and shorts and realised he didn't have his pack. He sat there for a while trying to think where she could of gone knowing she was very badly injured maybe worse than him, probably worse that him.

Despite the pain he managed to get up and get himself to his treehouse, He got in and colapsed inside next to the riches they keep there. He called for Jake who anwsered with "Duuuuude im busy". "Damn it Jake" he though to himself and threw a coin to the to top of the ladder which got the attention of Jake who loved the moeny to bits. "Hey dude don't go throwing our money, its precious were pretty much rich with that mo-" Jake stopped mid-sentance and just stared at Finn wide mouthed. Finn breathed a "Heh" before falling unconscious again. 


	3. The Search For Flame

Chapter 3-The Search for flame

Notes I just wnat to thank you for already 120 views within my first day and hope your are enjoying the story so far don't forget to leave a review where i'll get to like chapter 5 and keep going if i recieve reviews or i'll presume you guys don't like it also may end one of the chapters with a poll on well can't tell you now, that'll ruin the story but keep reading.

Finn awoke feeling smething all over his body and face, next to him lay a heart moniter slowly beeping. As he realised he was in hospital he tried looking around to work out which hospital it was. I was the Candy Kingdom Hospital. he thought back to the events that had happened the previous day and one word came to mind, Flame Princess. Not being able to move he thought about it for a while "Maybe she ran away to stop things getting awkward" he thought "or maybe she" he paused as he heard someone enter the room, he couldn't look up to see who it was so he presumed it to be a doctor or Jake but it turned out to be Pb.

Pb lean't over him and did some tests on him and noticed that he had his eyes open. "Oh hi finn" she said cheerfully. She didn't expect an anwser due to the air mask on his face so just walked about slowly. "Results say that your burned, cut and had a chucnk of glass in your arm, how'd that happen?" she asked casually as if she didn't think it was anything. "mmhmhmhmh" Finn replied finding it hard to anwser under this mask. "Oh Lemme get that for you" still as casual as ever, almost as if she was used to seeing him wake up like this and find this kind of injury. Pb carefully removed the mask and some of the wires and he felt himself regaining control of his body. "So what the fuck happened" she added more seriously like she had had a complete change of personality.

Flame Princess Point Of View

I awoke feeling all sorts of unbearable pain. It confused me then i remembered the events of the previous day. She assumed to be at finn's treehouse, she got up ready to thank him but didn't recognise the place at all, it looked strange then, like I knew it from the past. Then it hit me, i was in that testing chamber, that same one i first met cinamon bun and realised that it was Pb who bottled me up like a candle. I got off the table I was mean't to be tied to and angrily looked around to find no one observing, everything still like time had frozen. She noticed the long metal path being out so she waled along and knocked on the door, no reply. She made two fireballs in her amrs and combined them above her head and threw it towards the door taking it off its hinges. She noticed it be completly covered in darkness but she walked through.

She walked for a while through a black corridor till she arrived at her room in the fire kingdom, she was confused as she was just at what she thought to be the candy kingdom. She looked around her room for something diffrent but found it just how she had left it when she had moved into the main bedroom. She walked through the door abd the castle looked normal but when she arrived at the main hall expecting to find her dad and have to sneak past, she found a water elemental king. She hadn't seen a water elemental since her seccond birthday, they had been attacked on her birthday but it didn't matter for her, she was in her lanturn the whole time. She still snuck past but then tripped and fell in plain sight but oddly none of them reacted.

She got up and notied that they all were frozen like time itself had frozen. She carrried on walking to where she knew the gate to the city was and found it locked. she went to the water elemental and found keys and unlcoked the side door next to the gate. This was usually hidden but knowing where it was it revealed itself. She headed out and found herself in another black hallway, she walked far enough to come into Finn's treehouse, it had changed since she had seen it all those years ago but it was roughly the same. She went to turn back to investigate the flame castle a bit more but the hallway had disapeared.

She peeked her head through the hole the ladder went through to find nobody home. she went down to find BMO sleeping, deciding its best not to wake him she walked outside and found Finn. She was relived as he was not frozen and might know what is going on. She called his name and he turned around to say something really fast then stand jump to his feet. It suprised her to see him jump up so fast but what she saw made her blood run cold. She watched in horror as he got into a fighting stance and grabbed his sword (can't say demon blood sword as that was broken in the episode play date) and charged towords her.


	4. The Nightmare

Notes Thanks again for so many views I didn't think it would go this well down but it is! and I just wanna say thanks, i really hope you like the story and feel free to leave a good or bad comment, i read all commments.

Chapter 4-The Nightmare

Flame Princess Point Of View Continued

I jumped to my feet and teleported a little backwards and Finn fell in his charge. "Why are you doing this!?" she asked frightened

"Why won't you die!" Finn roared

I started running, I was confused, Injured, scared but worst of all hurt. I know he isn't my boyfriend anymore but I thought he would never think to try and hurt me but now he was doing it! I was so hurt that it made me stumble a few times and he almost caught up to her but I ran into the forest and teleported as far as I could, I ended up where I first experienced and tested with the world, where I first properly met Finn. I couldn't hear him anymore so I sat down not only to regain breath but to understand what was going on.

"Why is he doing this" she thought to herself

"He just saved me and i go to thank him and he lashes out like this, trying to kill me, i don't understand why"

I just sat there for a while thinking and must've spaced out as she felt something grab her and turn her around it was her dad.

"I was trying to kill you for a reason!" The king bellowed at her daughter grabbing her collar and bringing her closer to her"

I was speechless I didn't know what to say, first my ex trying to kill her now my dad grabbing me and telling me I was supposed to die.

"What did i do to des.." she was interuted by her dad placing his arms around her neck are strangling her

"NOw DIE THE WHORE YOU ARE" he shouted with all his might

I felt as her body was shaken while she was strangled but it didn't hurt as much as the words he used.

Then suddenly he let me go. I Splutured a little blood at my dad's feet and then slowly regained air. I heard someone in the back say

"Good now move away from her"

I didn't recognise the voice at first but saw the figure emerge, it was Princess Bubblegum. I watched as she made her father walk away from me and disapear. This made me scared and relived

"Thank you so much"

"For what?" Princess Bubblegum replied coldy as if she had not seen the events that had just happened.

Then a group of men stepped out and looked at her, eyes full of lust and want.

"You may have your way with her" Bubblegum said as she looked over to the eager men waiting

Upon command they sprinted towards her ripping her clothes off and looked at her naked body with hunger. They all took their places and started. she felt two of them start sucking her boobs while she felt another interlock with her lips she fought to keep him out of her mouth but when she felt someone penetrate her and she was caught off guard. As he fought for dominence all she could manage was a tear to fall down her body as it was raped by these men. She didn't feel anything, she just watched as these men raped her lifeless body.

"Flame Princess! Flame Princess!" she heard someone say then her surroundings changed into a room with pink walls and blue carpet flooring. She saw a woman with grey skin and black hair shaking her shouting her name, she only saw her briefly till she fell unconcious again.


	5. Rekindeling Lost Fire

NOTES Ok so i haven't posted a chapter in a while because of some really annoying acts of well him, so i have been sorting out stuff that happened but why should you guys care but right to the point i would like you to regretably meet, uh do you actually have a name yet?

?: No not yet, but you gotta suggest one as you have dominence

Red: Yeah Yeah uh messup?

?: Nah, You only said that cos i mess up your life whenever i get control

Red: Yeah exaclty Messup is perfect

?: NO I don't like it, it sounds like an experement from that god awful show Lilo and Stich

Red: Hey! I loved that show, wait that's it Godawful

Godawful: Fine

Chapter 5- Rekindleing Lost Fire

Flame Princess awoke to find herself in a bed, not her bed someone elses. she looked around at her surroundings, Purple walls with wooden flooring, a few posters and framed pictures and recording equipment

"Where the hell am I?" She said to herself

"Hey your awake, come down here" she heard a voice say

"What heard me and how?" She said quieter this time to avoid being heard

"A vampire heard you with improved hearing, now come down here"

She was amazed at the "vampires" hearing and tired to remember the previous events as she got out of bed. Nothing came back to her apart from the fact she was naked. Her cheeks went bright red and she found her clothes on a dresser nearby. She quickly dressed and went down the ladder, "why did everyone have a ladder?" she pondered to herself as she sat down on a nearby couch.

"Do you uh eat?" She heard a voice ask with a touch of awkwardness in her voice

"Yeah, normal food is fine and may I ask uh who are you?" Flame Princess asked

She came round the corner and smiled at her

"Im Marciline, one of Finn's friends" She said as she floated over with a bowl of fruit.

Flame Princess shyly took an apple and took a bite, she felt the juices sizzle in her mouth. She liked that feeling hence apple being her favourite fruit. She watched the vampire drain the colour of a couple of strawberries.

"She really is a vampire" Flame Princess thought to herself

"So how exactly did you find me and why can't I remember anything?" Flame Princess asked now realising she just took fruit of a "vampire" and woke up naked, not remembering a thing.

"Yeahhh I thought this would be a bit strange to you, Lemme explain"

Marciline explained what she knew to Flame Princess and It raised a question to her mind

"Why did you choose me instead of Finn, your best friend?"

"Well he is a Hero and I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself but I have a question too, What actually happened"

Flame Princess pondered this and then remembered the events of the Fire Kingdom and what she thought to be a dream. She explained what she remembered excluding the men and Finn Running towards her.  
"So that's why you woke up screaming several times, you probably didn't remember straight away due to that" Marciline said rubbing the back of her head

"You Drugged me?" FP asked with a raised eyebrow

"Heh yeahhhh anyway so should we look for Finn?"

hearing his name again it hit her, If he didn't try to kill her then she should go say thanks

"Yeah, lets go find him, I need to thank him for saving me"

"I'll come, but only to prove that he can take care of himself!" she said as seriously as she could depite a smile coming over her face, she loved proving people wrong.

In the Candy Kingdom

After explaining what he remembered to PB she just looked at him blankly, as if she was thinking about what he just said

"F F Finn this stuff with kill you!" she said after making up her decision which made it seem like she thought it was all a bad idea

"Yeah but i had to save her... and you should support me in that!" Finn angrily said, annoyed at the Princess lack of care for the FLame Princess. Then it hit him

"I have to go find Flame Princess, she could be anywhere right now and we have to find her!" he said, determination in his tone

"Fine! but im only going to make sure you survive" she said sighing. She didn't really care for the Fire Princess, although it was Finn who broke her heart, she didn't make it any easiar on him and she didn't really want any competition for when Finn came of age.

Both groups head out following the one involved and end up headin to where they last saw each other.

They both arrived the same sort of time and everything felt a little awkward at first, they hadn't talked for over five years. Pb and Marcie weren't feeling the awkardness at all they were locked in conversation with each other not caring about the two to their left standing there awkwardly. Flame Princess decided to make the first move

"So uh Thanks for saving me from my dad Finn" she said feeling a little awkard

"No prob bob" he said then thinking of a way to keep the conversation going

"Where'd you go after we both fell unconscious anyway?" he asked curiostiy and worry showing

"Marciline told me she found us and took me to her house to take care of me, she said you could take care of yourself"

"Oh right, yeah she would think that"

They looked over to where Pb and Marciline had previously stood to find them gone, like they had been wiped off the face of the earth but then Finn saw a note. He picked it up and it read

"We headed off back to the candy castle to leave you guys to talk, see you guys later" Finn read it aloud for FP to hear.

"Huh so they just left us here?" Fp asked questionably

"yeah it looks like it, wanna head back to the treehouse as well you don't have anywhere to uh go" He said feeling a little awkaward near the end

"Yeah that would be best" She replied breaking any tension there.


	6. End

**Red: Hey guys There is a problem so I suffered from writers block for a while**

**God Awful: Yeah he had a major fucking block**

**Red: Uh thanks anyway I don't wanna carry on this story cos I no longer ship Finn and Fp **

**G.A: Cos he is a Bitch**

**Red: Please, Im a finnceline anyway so check out my new story if you want something to read**

**G.A: Yeah he wants me to like it and whatever**

**Red: Yeah, but it might work better if you don't **

**G.A: See I to... Wait what?**

**Red: Heh Heh Heh**


End file.
